


Uii

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goodbye Old Friend, Growing Old, Old Friends, Wakes & Funerals, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: The Ryusoulgers can live for hundreds of years but Uii is just a normal girl but they have a bond and a friendship that can last a lifetime.  Towards the end of her life her friends all gather around her to talk about old times and the adventures they shared.
Relationships: Asuna & Bamba (Ryusoulger), Asuna/Bamba (Ryusoulger), Melto/ Oto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Uii

Ryusoulger

Rated G

Slight Banba x Asuna

Slight Melto x Oto

Uii

The sky looked like it was going to start raining any moment as a group of five made their way to the largest house in the neighborhood. When they rang the doorbell, it was answered by a girl who looked about ten years old. She looked over the five suspiciously who had large grins on their faces.

“Who are you guys?” she asked.

“Woahhhh are you Nana-chan? You’ve gotten so big!!” Koh exclaimed as he reached to pat her head. Nan took a step back wondering why this man knew her. Asuna smacked him over the head and smiled at her to try and put her at ease.

“We’re friends of your great-grandma. I promise we’re not some weirdos.” The girl still didn’t look like she believed them and put her hand on the door to shut it. Just then an elderly woman with white hair came to the door.

“Aunt Asuna! Uncle Koh! Everyone you’re here,” she said happily looking that the five knights.

“Tera-chan!” Koh said happily before hugging the woman. This only made the little girl even more confused. Tera let go of the man who was practically her uncle and turned and looked at her grandmother.

“Nana, don’t you remember the bedtime stories about you’re great-grandma’s special friends who fought monsters and don’t age?”

“We age, just much much slower than regular humans,” Melto corrected.

“I thought they were made up,” Nana mumbled.

“Nope, although they haven’t seen you since you were a baby,” Tera put an arm around her. “Oh, where are my manners. Please come in. Mama is in the back of the house. I know she’s excited to see all of you.” And she lead them inside. They walked through the large western house to the back where they were told. There sitting in a rocking chair by a large window was Uii. Her hair was completely white but still in the same short style that she had when she was younger. Her skin was wrinkled, and she looked thin. Her eyes lit up when she saw her old friends.

“Ryusoulger”

“Uii!!!” Koh ran forward and knelt before her and took her hands into his. The others gathered around her.

“Ahh, it’s so good to see everyone. I’ve missed you all and you guys look basically the same as the day we first met,” her eyes scanned over all of them then landed on Asuna. Asuna was holding her very large belly. Uii held out a hand for her old friend and the pink knight stepped forward and took it. “Almost the same. You look like you’re almost all the way along.”

“I am. Our little one should be here almost any day now. Which I have to say I’m freaked out about but excited and ready to not be pregnant anymore. It feels like I’ve been pregnant forever,” Asuna complained and Uii nodded along knowingly.

“Don’t worry you’re going to be a wonderful mother. Congratulations, Asuna, Banba,” The black knight who had just retrieved his wife a chair so she could sit with her friend didn’t say anything and just nodded and gave Asuna a loving look.

“Oh, Canalo and Oto send their apologies for not coming. Both is wife and their five kids are all sick with the flu, so they stayed behind to take care of them,” Melto told them. Uii nodded.

“I remembered when that happened with my family when my kids where younger but thankfully, I only had two children who where sick at the same time. I can’t imagine how it would be with five,” she said. Asuna smirked at her childhood friend.

“You’re not going to tell her the other news?”

“I... ah”

“Melto and Oto are engaged!”

“What?!” Koh and Uii exclaimed together. Towa looked at Koh who was surprised by his friend’s news.

“How did I know, and you didn’t?” the younger pondered shaking his head. Melto on the other hand had turned as red as Teramigo.

“The relationship between our tribes had improved a lot over the past couple of decades and I felt like it would be a good time to reunite our tribes… by marriage,” his friends looked at him like they didn’t believe his explanation, “And we’re not getting married for another fifty years at least.”

“I wish we could have seen Canalo’s face when they told him that they were getting married,” Towa joked. The others agreed.

They stayed that afternoon and into the evening sharing stories and reminiscing about their past adventures in battling the Druidons. Uii’s great granddaughter had joined them early on, curious about these strange people who apparently her family was friends with. She was shocked when she found out their ages. It was only till after dinner when Uii went to bed did they all say farewell to Tera and Nana and started on their way to their village. They walked mostly in silence.

“Ok, I’m just going to come out and say it but did Uii look really frail to you guys? Towa asked and the other four stopped walking.

“She’s over a hundred years old. Many humans still don’t make it to that age,” Melto stated.

“It’s not fair!” the pink knight cried, “She’s only a hundred and she…” tears stared to run down her face. Banba an arm around her so she could cry into his shoulder.

“I know. This is the way it is when we befriend regular humans. Our longevity sometimes can seem as a blessing and a curse,” he told her.

“Hey, think of it this way Uii’s had a pretty good life,” Koh added trying to cheer his teammates up even though there was tears in his eyes as well. “I mean although she started with an unpopular YouTube channel, she went on to become a successful show host and producer and she traveled the world.”

“She also married a guy who as absolutely nuts for her,” added Towa.

“That’s right and they had a beautiful family and their kids are now grown up with grandchildren of their own,” said Melto.

“And she was our friend,” Asuna whipped away her tears with a smile. Banba nodded in agreement. They paused for a moment before they continued their way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time they gathered the weather was sunny and bright, but it was their hearts that were overcast. Uii had pasted away in her sleep a month after they had last seen her. This time all six Ryusoulgers along with Oto and Canalo’s wife had gathered to say goodbye to their friend. Koh and Tera’s daughter supported her as she stood by the front of the room by a display in honor of her mother. They had gathered many pictures of her from over the years.

“That one was one of her favorites,” She told Koh gesturing to the group photo of her and the Ryusoulgers along with her father. Koh smiled but also had to look up to stop the tears from flowing. Her daughter reached over and patted his shoulder.

“Tera-chan,” Asuna called softly as her Banba and Towa approached. They all shared a pained smile.

“Aunt Asuna, Uncle Towa, Uncle Banba thank you for coming. Is this your little one?” the grandmother said looking at the small child bundled in cloth in Asuna’s arms. She nodded her head.

“Our daughter,” Banba said as Asuna handed the infant over to Tera to hold.

“Ohh she’s beautiful. Absolutely precious. I’m so sad that my mother never got a chance to meet her,” tears started welling up in her eyes again.

“Yeah…” Asuna looked up at Banba who put his arm around her once again, “Actually we had decided that her name is going to be Uii after her.” The old woman’s eyes widened, and she looked between the baby and its parents. Tears were now freely flowing from her face. “We’ll never forget her.”

“Thank you,” was all that Uii’s daughter was able to say as she held the little one who bore her mother’s name. Asuna just smiled and wrapped both in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. This is probably the saddest fic that I have ever written. I thought about this when the show was airing and they mentioned how old they are. Unless something else happened they would out live her by a very long time. Also can you guess who my otp is for this show. Also I know Melo and Oto's relationship is how do I put it weird cause she's a child and he's a grown man in the show but I would like to believe that he wouldn't actually touch her for another like 50 years or so and even then this fic takes place like 80 years in the future. Anyways thanks again for reading.


End file.
